Por Perder un Diario
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: ¡hola a todos! Este es el premio que pidió el ganador de mi concurso de Combo Niños hace un año, espero y les guste a todos, es de PacoxAzul, con un poco de SerioxPilar en él. ¡Disfrútenlo! OwO


¡Hola a todos los amigos de fanfiction! Y a todos los que no son amigos también hehehe. Este es el premio del concurso que hice en el grupo de Combo Niños que tengo en DeviantArt, espero que al ganador le guste, y en verdad, lamento el lapso de tiempo tan largo que me llevó publicar esto. Esta vez, es un PacoxAzul, espero que les guste a todos, porque yo disfruté al escribirlo. Por cierto, lamento mucho de verdad todo el tiempo que llevo fuera de aquí. Prometo tratar de postear… ahm… no tan seguido, porque tengo trabajo y escuela, pero sí ya no dejar tanto tiempo entre un post y otro aquí. ¡Los quiero mucho chicos, disfruten el cuento!

Disclaimer: Combo niños no me pertenece, les pertenece a Fernando Lira, Jean-Jaques Lasarte, Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.

**Por Perder un Diario…**

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy fue un día de escuela como todos… entramos a clases, y como siempre, soy la primera en llegar, hasta que veo a Serio y Pilar entrar por la puerta, aww, que envidia me dan, hace pocos días que serio se le declaró a Pilar en una forma tan bonita, que hasta parecía el guión de una película de amor, en donde el chico y la chica, después de ser amigos de la infancia, se dan cuenta de que se aman, para por fin estar juntos… -_Azul los mira recargando su cara sobre su mano, muy embelesada, sentada en su banca; pero el embelesamiento termina cuando ellos dos se sientan y se ponen a jugar con la nueva esfera de nieve de Pilar -_uhh… pensándolo mejor, parecen la pareja de una película cómica… pero igual, estoy tan feliz por ellos; yo ya sabía que había algo entre esos dos desde que teníamos once años, y lo confirmé hace dos, cuando Pilar me dijo de lo mucho que Serio le gustaba, y luego él me pidió consejo para declarársele a ella._

_Pero… _-ahora luce algo deprimida -_aunque admito que me gusta verlos juntos, también es cierto que me dan algo de nostalgia, y todo por culpa de_ -justo en ese momento entra Paco, de golpe, y disculpándose con el maestro por el retraso -_él… el muy tonto, llegando tarde, como siempre, él, el chico que le juega al fresco, él… el niño que conocí cuando tenía once años, y que aun ahora que tengo quince años, todavía me gusta…_

Suena la campana de fin de clases, y todos salen corriendo hacia sus casas, excepto Serio, Pilar, Azul y Paco; Serio y Pilar se sientan a escuchar música, acurrucados, muy abrazados, recargados contra uno de los pilares del patio, esperando a que Paco terminara de hacerle al tonto "coqueteando con las chicas", mientras que Azul solo lee un libro, aunque en realidad solo es apariencia, lo usa de apariencia para disimular que lo mira de reojo cada vez que puede, solo con la esperanza de que alguna vez la mirara a ella…

-¡Haah! No hay como ser asediado por las chicas… ¿o tú qué dices Serio?... ¿Serio?... ¡Kah! -Paco se quedó en blanco al ver la escenita: Serio, el otro chico más asediado de la escuela, estaba tan entretenido, derritiéndose de amor en el regazo de Pilar, siendo mimado como un gatito, que ni siquiera le escuchó una palabra -… ¡Tseeh! ¡Mejor cásense de una vez!... ¿Huh?

-Hmm… ¡Kyah! -Azul es sacada de su libro, y sumergida en tremendo sonrojo, al ser deliberadamente invadida en su espacio personal, por un acechante, y muy próximo Paco, quien se inclinó en una de sus rodillas, sola para poder quitarle el libro y encararla.

-Azul, te lo he dicho mil veces, ya deja de ocultarte detrás de los libros, que así no se puede hablar contigo, ¿o dime qué caso tendría que tengas una bonita sonrisa, si no la vas a presumir?

-¡Hah! ¡Este…! -no podía evitar tartamudear, su voz tiritaba por los nervios.

-¡Y ustedes tórtolos! -Paco voltea a ver a sus amigos -¡Si ya terminaron con su sesión de arrumacos, tenemos entrenamiento!... ¿Huh?... -Paco cierra el libro, y lee la portada, para luego devolvérselo a Azul con una gran sonrisa -hm, toma; Los poemas de Bécquer, ya los leí, son muy buenos.

Los tres comienzan a caminar, mientras Azul se queda un momento, pensando para sí misma _'… no sabía que a Paco le gustara leer…'_

Pasa su sesión de entrenamiento, y los chicos se van a sus casas, y como siempre, Azul es la única en tomar otra dirección, ya que Serio, Paco y Pilar viven en la misma calle… _ Siempre los miro irse juntos, jugando y riendo, por alguna razón, a veces siento que no encajo entre ellos, ellos se conocen desde muy pequeños, pero yo…_

-gaah… ¿para qué me molesto?...

Azul llega a su casa, tan deprimida como a veces acostumbra, sube a su cuarto, y enciende la luz, y solo podemos escuchar:

-¡KYAAAAAAAH! -el grito de una desesperada chica que perdió algo -¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

Azul revuelve todo el cuarto, de pies a cabeza, con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero no hay nada…

Suena el timbre en casa de Pilar, y al abrir la puerta, la chica siente el peso de su amiga arrojándose a sus brazos, y soltándose a llorar:

-¿Sí? ¡Ah!... Ah-¡¿Azul?!

-¡Lo perdí Pilar, lo perdí!

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué perdiste?

-¡MI DIARIO! No sé dónde está…

-A ver Azul, tranquila… pasa, te haré algo de té…

Tras varias horas de larga explicación, Azul le dijo a Pilar que este diario era demasiado comprometedor, ya que en él estaba escrito todo, TODO lo relacionado con sus sentimientos hacia Paco; como rayo, ellas dos y Serio salen a buscarlo, y por un encuentro accidental, Paco también se les une:

-¿Entonces perdiste tu diario, Azul?

-Sí Paco, y tenemos que encontrarlo rápido.

-Ni que fuera tan urgente, Pilar, solo es algo tonto y cursi de niñas, ni que tuviera secretos de estado o algo así… ¡Ay! -el sonido hueco del golpe contra su cabeza propinado por Pilar no se hace esperar.

-Paco, a veces eres un tarado insensible, ¿sabías?

-Tseeeeh~… ¡Y tú eres un cursi y nadie te dice nada por eso, Serio! -Paco se soba a la cabeza a como puede…

-Ahm, chicos… hay, hay algo que no les dije, SÍ tiene secretos de estado… - los tres voltean a ver a Azul -… hay algunas partes en las que hablo de los Combo Niños…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Lo siento! Es que necesitaba algo con qué desahogarme, y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió…

Ahora la situación ya era de verdad grave: en alguna parte había un libro muy comprometedor, uno que podía llegar a poner fin al secreto de los Combo Niños.

Tras una exhaustiva búsqueda, nada, el diario simplemente no apareció, así que rendidos, decidieron irse a sus casas, no contando con lo que sucedería después…

Ocho de la mañana, Azul llega tan puntual como de costumbre, luego llegan Serio y Pilar, las clases comienzan, y Paco…

-Hola… lo siento… tarde… -cae desplomado por el cansancio, algo jamás antes visto.

Durante todo el día fue igual: en clase de matemáticas, la maestra le arrojó un marcador contra la cabeza por quedarse dormido; en historia lo hicieron pasar al frente a exponer; y en el almuerzo un balón lo golpeó por distraerse mientras jugaba novanok; en este preciso momento, él y Serio están en su salón de entrenamiento, Serio le está poniendo una bandita mientras habla con él:

-¡Caray Paco! ¿No te parece que las horas que pasas jugando videojuegos, y la tonelada de tacos que te comes, son ya castigo suficiente para tu pobre cerebro?

-Solo me distraje un poco, eso es todo…

-¿Y se puede saber qué es tan fascinante como para distraerte así? -le pregunta Pilar sentada en el suelo.

-… -Paco se sonrojó al recordar el motivo de su sonrojo, no sabía ni qué responder, Serio y Pilar solo se miraban mutuamente extrañados por la reacción de su amigo.

Su día de clases termina, y como siempre, van a entrenar, y a juguetear un rato. Cuando el entrenamiento termina:

-¡Nos vemos mañana chicos! Vamos Pilar -Serio la toma de la mano.

-¡Sí! -le responde Pilar muy alegre.

-¿A dónde van chicos? -les pregunta Paco algo confuso.

-Es que va a haber una exposición de artistas en la plaza de Novanizza, y mi mamá nos va a ayudar a entrar gratis; es lo bueno de ser la mano derecha de la alcaldesa. ¡Vámonos Serio!

-¡Chicos espérenme! Hah… -Azul quería huir con ellos, pero Paco la detiene tomándola de la muñeca.

-Déjalos… además, ya necesitaban un rato a solas, ¿no crees? Además, esas cosas solo les interesan a ellos.

-Seh, creo que tienes razón… -Azul quería a toda costa evitar verlo a la cara por lo ruborizada que estaba.

-Oye azul…

-¿Dime?

-¿Quieres ir al parque conmigo?

-¡¿Heeh?! -la pobre ahora estaba más confundida y sonrojada que antes…

Durante todo el camino hacia el parque, solo hubo silencio, Paco no decía ni una palabra, y Azul no se atrevía a mirarlo, ocultos, desde unos arbustos, alguien los observa marcharse:

-Oww, ¿crees que hicimos bien dejándolos solos Serio?

-Descuida Pilar, sé que van a estar bien -Serio se acerca a Pilar, la toma de la mano, y le habla con mirada seductora- además, si Paco tiene suerte, terminará saliendo con una linda chica, que casualmente resulta ser la mejor amiga de la chica más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, y que está frente a mí en este preciso momento -ahora le da un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Pilar se sonroja y le sonríe…

Ya en el parque, Azul y Paco se sientan en una fuente, aun en silencio, hasta que por fin deciden hablar:

-Paco, yo…

-Lo siento

-¿Qué?

-Dije que lo siento… -Paco tenía su rostro desviado, para evitar que Azul viera lo sonrojado que estaba, mientras busca y saca algo de su mochila.

-¿Eh? Pero, ¿por qué te disculpas?

Por fin Paco saca algo de su mochila, y sin mirarla a los ojos, se lo entrega:

-Lo siento, leí tu diario; no le digas a Pilar, o esta vez seguro me mata…

-lo, lo encontraste… ¡¿Y LO LEISTE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- Pobre Azul, estaba angustiada por lo que escuchaba.

-Perdón, es solo que como dijiste que habías escrito sobre los Combo Niños, me dio curiosidad, y quise saber lo que decía sobre mí…

-¡¿y cuanto leíste?! -ya estaba temiendo lo peor.

-bastante… -de nuevo el silencio, Azul pasó de estar de pie por el impacto, a caer de rodillas por el miedo, su propio cuerpo no la aguantaba, su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, solo temblaba pensando en lo que sucedería ahora; ahora todo estaba perdido…

-… lo siento…

-¿Huh?

-… lo siento Paco, no quería que supieras nada de esto, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad… -Paco voltea a verla, ella aun está de rodillas, apretando la falda de su uniforme, con la cabeza baja, y dejando caer algunas lágrimas -… no… no se suponía que esto pasara, no se suponía que tú lo supieras… yo ni siquiera soy de tu tipo, a ti siempre te han gustado chicas como Inés; además, a ti también te gustaba Pilar, yo estaba conforme con solo ser una amiga y ya…

-Azul… - Paco deja escapar su nombre en un hilo de voz, pero luego le habla de manera más firme -Azul.

-¿Qué? -fue lo único que la chica logró articular, antes de perder el aliento, robado por el sorpresivo beso que Paco le daba en la boca en ese omento, solo para eso el chico se había puesto de rodillas frente a ella, y tras unos segundos, se separó de ella, solo para abrazarla.

-Quiero que algo quede claro, a mi jamás me ha gustado Pilar, ella siempre ha sido como una hermana pequeña para mi, solo eso, y si me vi deprimido cuando Serio se le declaró, fue porque creí que las cosas entre nosotros tres iban a cambiar, sin mencionar que lo amenacé con golpearlo yo mismo si la hacía llorar, porque yo pensaba que antes tú le gustabas a él, y ella es mi mejor amiga, aunque me equivoqué, nada cambió, y él mismo me confirmó que siempre le ha gustado ella; y solo por resolver dudas, tampoco me gusta Inés, aunque se la viva coqueteándome.

-… y, ¿por qué me besaste?

-porque quería hacerlo, porque desde niños me gustas, pero como dije, creí que le gustabas a Serio, y que a ti te gustaba él.

-… ¿y por qué no me dijiste nada? -tras decirle que le gustaba, Paco se había puesto de pie, y ahora es Azul quien se levanta, algo irritada por cierto.

-Duh, ya te lo dije, tú tienes la culpa: cuando te metes en los libros, no hay quien te saque -le responde con una sonrisita burlona y los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-… -una simple bromita inocente como esta, es suficiente para terminar, con la tensión del ambiente, y con el dolor de una chica enamorada, que con una pequeña sonrisita maliciosa en el rostro, arroja un poco de agua de la fuente a su amigo -¡tramposo!

-¡Oye! Hahaha -y con esto comienzan una pequeña guerra de agua, que otros dos espectadores disfrutan observar, escondidos detrás de un árbol:

-¿Ves Pilar? Te dije que estarían bien -dice Serio recargado en el árbol con los brazos y piernas cruzados.

-Sí, tenías razón. Quién diría que todo empezó por "perder accidentalmente" su diario, hehehe…

**Fin…**


End file.
